User talk:Chriskim98/Archive 2
' Archive Test Testing. OP is waiting for dino fun! Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Happy' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Hi Go on roblox right now. I need to chat with you. Ric Fox (talk) 02:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC) SO SOWWY :( I'm so sowwy Cwish but I'm cancewiing guest stowies PWEASE DOWN'T HWATE MWEH!!! 20:20, January 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:COPPA Violation Hi Chris, Thank you for this information. I checked the January 1 chat logs and it seems like the message that got banned is kinda unclear and out of context, and doesn't provide a reason to block him for COPPA violation, at least with the current info. Thanks again for letting me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, nvm, forget about it- my wrong. He's now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) SubscribeToJAS Hi Chris, Please remove from User talk:Chriskim98/Archive 1. In the future remember to keep it on your current talk page. Thanks 12:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congrats Thanks so much! Also, I see you've been contributing a lot recently. Keep up the good work :) Kallie Jo (talk) 02:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Issues on Chat Hi Chriskim, Thank you for your notice. I've gone over 's and 's activity in chat in January 22, ablocked themf or their activity. Thanks again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:18, January 22, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:COPPA..Again Hi Chris, Thank you for this information. However, it may sound unlikely, a relation between school grades and age is not guaranteed, so this detail by itslelf cannot provide a proof for taking actoin for this case for now. P.S. thank you for the info about Leader. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:05, January 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Story I'm sorry Chris but that is the exact time of Part 4 of DINOSAUR. :P I'll try to come at another time if you want. 12:36, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi and probably the last bye Don't listen to Leader. I did not do any racism, It was a joke about ME, and I'm black. I was literally being mean to myself. I tried to explain it to those... those people, but they didn't listen and banned me. I didn't even talk back - They said "Stop Talking about it" and I said "No." and they banned me for no reason. Anyway, I'm quitting the wiki, so that's what the last bye means. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WikiaFrog/Quitting_CP_Wiki Bai. WikiaFrog (talk) 00:45, January 30, 2014 (UTC)WikiaFrog RE:RE:RE:Story Ok and sure, you can be a pteranodon again. :P 12:26, January 30, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Chinese New Year (Year of the Horse) Even if you don't celebrate, here you go! Nom Nom Cake (talk) 04:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Minor Edits Hey there Chris, Please remember to mark edits as minor when necessary. Above the text box to add the edit summary, there is a box you can check to mark the edit as minor (if you didn't know already). If you're doing something minor like adding a few periods, linking words to their articles when necessary, or changing the wording, please remember to mark the edit as minor. Thanks for reading, and keep on editing! Kallie Jo (talk) 02:11, February 2, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Subject Here Message here. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 23:25, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Admins Hi Chris, Thank you for these point. I'll talk today with some admins both about Mixer's activity and also about promoting a new admin. 09:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:CONGRATS Thanks so much! I'll be editing a LOT just as usual, and I'll keep trying to be as helpful as I can. :) Kallie Jo (talk) 19:43, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Things Hey Chris. 1. Read this http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Twinkie102/Heads_Up_for_late_2014 2. Get on Onion Force please. Read the blog first tho and you'll see why. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 23:25, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Friends I am your Friend! 15:14, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on 2,000 edits! That's a huge achievement, keep up the good work. :) Kallie Jo (talk) 21:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sure you'll each your goal soon! And thanks, I should reach 20,000 in March. :Kallie Jo (talk) 21:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks again :) :: Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 18:26, February 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Weird Things Hi Chris, Thank you for reporting this. It seems like the incorrect rail content is loaded there. I'll ask about this in Wikia. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon Takeover Hi Chris. Today, February 13 I can't go on chat because my internet is not responding when I click on it and I want to know what is the name of today's music. I guess its from Pokemon Ruby but I don't remember it. Have a gooday day. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 20:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) February Story Changing You might want to see this blog for information about name changing. Also, Whowy will be the only major role. You can have a minor role though. You have been picked to play the: Roller coaster engineer. Please be on chat Saturday, February 22nd at our normal time (8am PST) to do Part 1 of the story. Thank you for your attention and have a nice day! 12:52, February 16, 2014 (UTC)